


Dear King

by Superbutts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come as Lube, Creampie, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbutts/pseuds/Superbutts
Summary: Written for this prompt:Clarus finds Regis asleep and just can't help himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went from fluff to non-con in one day. I'm so sorry everyone.  
> Also I apparently have a thing for Regis falling asleep in meetings???

Clarus watched as Regis drooped his head for a second before snapping his head up again for the fourth time during this meeting. Regis looked completely exhausted, Clarus knew this week had been taxing on his majesty but he hadn't realised how bad it had gotten. Luckily it looked like the meeting was nearly done, so after this Clarus would make sure to march Regis off to bed, paperwork be damned. As another argument started up, Clarus sighed softly before standing up.

"Right, I think we've discussed all we can today ladies and gentlemen. We'll continue this at the next meeting", Clarus' no nonsense tone spoke of his impatience. The other counsellers looked at him, affronted at him for daring to try and end a meeting which was something only his majesty had the power to do.

Regis swiftly stood up, cane in hand, "I believe Clarus is right. Let's continue next time."

Now that Regis had seconded Clarus' comments the other counsellors stood up, bowing to Regis and saying their goodbyes as they left. They stared at Clarus as they split off into small groups, muttering to each other.

"They're going to think you're only siding with me because we're friends again." Clarus moaned.

Regis chuckled softly, "It'll be fine Clarus. They probably think you're better off as my shield instead of a part of the council but I know you have the people's best interests at heart. I am always happy to have you by my side my friend."

Clarus couldn't stop the fond smile across his face, Regis always knew the right things to say to him. Him and his silver tongue, no wonder the counsellors always listened to him. His smile dropped off as soon as Regis yawned behind his hand.

"Right that's it. You're going to bed."

Regis looked at Clarus shocked, "Clarus I can't! I have a lot of paperwork to do and I'm supposed to be meeting the new recruits for the glaives."

"Too bad. You look exhausted. I'll overlook the new glaives and Cor should be back tomorrow so we'll help with all your paperwork as well."

Regis stared a few moments at Clarus before lowering his head slightly in defeat, "You've really been worried about me, haven't you Clarus?"

Clarus wrapped an arm around Regis' shoulders, "Course I have. You're my king after all!"

Regis' small smile could light up the sun. Clarus flushed slightly but kept his head angled away from Regis so he wouldn't see. After a few seconds, when he was sure the flush had gone down, he began to walk Regis back to his bedroom.

"I know the way to my own bedroom!"

"Yeah yeah, this is to make sure you actually go to bed. Knowing you, I'd probably find you asleep in your office drooling all over the paperwork again."

Regis flushed pink with embarrassment, "It was once!"

Clarus laughed but said nothing as he carried on escorting Regis back. After a few minutes of walking just as they reached his room, Clarus stopped outside his bedroom door and gave Regis a bottle of pills.

"What are these for?"

"Weskham told me to give it you. He said it'll help you sleep better, just take one and go to bed yeah?"

Clarus ruffled Regis' hair messily and pushed him into his room and shut the door before Regis could respond. Regis huffed, annoyed at Clarus but said nothing as he gazed around his bedroom. It was true that he hadn't been sleeping much for the past week but he had thought he had been hiding it pretty well.

'Not well enough if Clarus found out.' Regis mused, 'If even Weskham is worried about me, then maybe I should just do as they ask.'

Weskham may have been his butler but he had never been a worrier for Regis. Only when Regis was seriously ill had he ever shown how much he truly cared for Regis.

He would do it for them.

Regis dressed into one of Clarus' old t-shirts that he had stolen off him during their road trip many years ago and slipped into bed. There was already a glass of water waiting for him. Regis couldn't stop the soft smile as he laughed, Weskham had been able to get him to do anything he hadn't wanted to do since he was a teenager after all. He popped one of the pills into his mouth, took a sip of water and snuggled into his blankets.

*****

It had been half an hour since Clarus had left Regis to sleep and he decided it was time to check up on him, Clarus knew using Weskham's name had been a low blow but it had always been the easiest way to get Regis to listen. As he reached the door of Regis' bedroom, he slowly opened the door and peeked his head in. The sight that greeted him made his heart throb. Regis looked so peaceful asleep, his pink lips parted softly as his chest raised up and down softly.

Clarus shut the door behind him and slipped into the room. He walked over to Regis' bed and leant over his sleeping form, Regis' lips looked so inviting from this close an angle. Clarus couldn't help himself and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

Clarus quickly jerked up as he realised what he had done, shock written across his face but when Regis didn't respond Clarus found himself intrigued. He knew these pills were strong but for Regis not to wake up was a huge surprise, he was after all a very light sleeper and always had been.

Clarus needed to investigate further, to see how far he could go. He would never be able to do this with Regis when he was awake so this would probably be the best chance he would ever get. He knelt over Regis, grabbed his hair gently and pressed his lips against Regis' again.

Once again there was no response, so Clarus decided to be a bit bolder and pressed his lips harder against Regis' before slipping in his tongue. He slowly rubbed his tongue against Regis' slack one but that grew boring after a while. As he pulled his mouth away from Regis' he couldn't stop the moan from spilling out of his lips as he saw Regis lips were spit slick shiny and some of Clarus' drool had dribbled out of his mouth and onto his chin.

Clarus couldn't stop himself from palming his own cock as he slowly slipped his trousers down. He wanted to play with Regis more, he wanted to cover his face in his cum but he didn't know how long Regis would stay asleep for so he decided to speed up a little. Maybe next time he could. Clarus shivered slightly at the thought of there being a next time. He'd have to ask Weskham where he picked up those delightful little pills.

For now, there was something far more important he wanted to do. So he slowly slipped the blanket off of Regis' unmoving body and his cock jerked slightly at the sight of Regis wearing HIS clothes, it was too big for him and the t-shirt almost looked like a dress but Clarus thought Regis had never looked more beautiful than now to him.

Regis' nipples were hard underneath the t-shirt and Clarus started tugging and pulling on his nipples. Eventually, Clarus lifted up the t-shirt and wrapped his mouth over one of Regis' beautiful pink nipples, sucking softly while his hand played with the neglected nipple. As he switched nipples, he looked down to see Regis' cock hard and leaking pre-cum over his navel.

Such a pretty sight.

Clarus slid down his body until Regis' wet leaking cock was right next to his face. He pressed a couple of soft kisses against the cock before making his way down to the prize he had been looking forward to since he had begun this. Regis' ass quivered slightly as Clarus softly breathed over it, it was constantly twitching when Clarus ran his tongue up and down from the taint to his hole over and over again getting it wet.

He slowly slipped his tongue into Regis' hole, it was so tight against his tongue and Clarus' cock twitched as he imagined that tightness wrapped around his dick as he fucked into his king. His tongue thrust in and out of his hole, trying to get it nice and wet for him. His face was soaked from how hard he had pushed his face against Regis' ass, pushing his tongue in as deep as it could go. Regis let out little lewd moans the whole time his ass was getting eaten making Clarus' cock throb as he realised how slutty Regis' body really was.

As he pulled his tongue out, he watched the way Regis' asshole twitched as if begging him to come back. To fill it up. And really, what kind of man would he be if he couldn't understand his king's unspoken orders? 

"Understood, your majesty."

Clarus used his and Regis' pre-cum to slick his dick up before he pressed it against Regis' twitching asshole. He slowly pushed in, watching Regis' hole swallowing his cock inch by inch. When he was fully seated inside, he had to grab the base to stop himself from cumming straight away from the tightness. After a minute or so, he began to shallowly thrust in and out of Regis watching as needy little grunts were pushed out of those pink lips with every thrust.

Clarus ground in deep, feeling Regis' body shivering. He slowly rotated his hips, making sure to stay as deep as possible. Regis was practically vibrating at this point, his grunts becoming high pitched before a soft moan was ripped out and his whole body pretty much melted into the mattress.

Regis' stomach was covered in his come, Clarus scooped some of it up on his fingers and slipped it into his mouth before leaning over and pressing his mouth against Regis' again. Feeding his majesty his own come. Now it was Clarus' turn to feed his other mouth HIS cum, he pulled out almost completely before fucking back into him with one stroke. His hands dug into Regis' hips as he fucked into him over and over again, the headboard was rattling from the vigorous movements.

His hips twitched as he came, filling up his majesty to the brim. Clarus had come so much it was dribbling out of him in a lazy trickle and he let out a soft moan as he let his softening cock slip out. He grabbed a couple of tissues from the bedside table and slowly began to clean his cum out, also making sure he grabbed a potion to rub onto the bruises he had left on Regis' hips.

Quickly dressing himself, he looked at Regis' wrecked state one last time before covering his body in the blanket again. His lips were pink and swollen from all the kissing they had done, his nipples stood to attention practically begging to be played with again. His stomach was coated in his own cum and his ass was still loose and fucked out.

"Good night, my dear king".

One last kiss was placed on his forehead before Clarus walked out of the room making sure to shut the door behind him. After all, only he was allowed to see his king like this.


End file.
